Sheldon Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and Plankton pages. Sheldon Plankton is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | Doug Lawrence |- |' ' SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori |Plankton | Devis Muka |- |' ' BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori |Plankton | Julian Canameti |- |' ' Sfungjeri Bob me pantallona katrore |Plankton |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |شمشون | Ahmed Khairy |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Планктон || |- |' ' (Diema Family version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Планктон || |- |' ' (RTL version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Ljudevit J. Plankton | Alen Šalinović |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Ljudevit J. Plankton | Nikola Marjanović |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách |Sheldon Plankton | Antonín Navrátil |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |Sheldon Plankton | Torben Sekov |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | Bas Westerweel Finn Poncin |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks |Sheldon Plankton | Ardo Ran Varres Mart Toome |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Sheldon Plankton | Markus Bäckman |- |' ' Bob l'éponge |Sheldon Plankton | Michel Bedetti |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |Sheldon Plankton | Thomas Petruo Sebastian Christoph Jacob |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Σέλντον Πλανγκτόν | Alkis Zervos Nikos Kyriakides Kostas Apostolidis Dinos Soutis Christos Thanos |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |שלדון פלנקטון | Zvika Shwartzberg |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | Uday Sabnis |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Sheldon Plankton | Győrgy Vizy Gábor Németh |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Paddi | |- |' ' (GTV version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | Salman Borneo Adith Siddiq Permana |- |' ' (Lativi version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | |- |' ' SpongeBob |Sheldon Plankton | Riccardo Rovatti |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | Garrett Keogh |- |' ' スポンジ • ボブ |プランクトン | Yūko Ogiso Chie Matsuura |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) 스폰지밥 네모바지 |플랑크톤 | Park Manyeong |- |' ' (EBS version) 네모네모 스펀지 송 |플랑크톤 | Jang Seung-gil |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски | | |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |皮老闆 | Jia Xiaojun |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) 海綿寶寶 |皮老闆 | Yu Zhengsheng |- |' ' (YOYOTV version) 海綿寶寶 |皮老闆 | Yu Zhengsheng |- |' ' SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā |Plankton | |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Svampebob Firkant |Plankton | |- |' ' (NRK version) Svampebob Firkant |Plankton | Helge Winther-Larsen |- |' ' (Parsian Studios in Mashhad version) باب اسفنجی |پلانگتون | Mohammad Reza Solati Hamed Azizi |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |Sheldon Plankton | Dariusz Odija |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada |Sheldon Plankton | Guilherme Lopes |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | Rómulo Fragoso unknown |- |' ' (SIC version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Sheldon Plankton | |- |' ' (ProTV version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Sheldon Plankton | Gabriel Răuță |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Sheldon Plankton | Neculai Predica Ionuț Grama |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Шелдон Планктон | Yuriy Menshagin |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Шелдон Планктон | Lev Retnik |- |' ' (B92 version) | | Dimitrije Stojanović |- |' ' (Gold Digi Net DVD version) | | Marko Marković |- |' ' (Gold Digi Net TV version) | | Miloš Dašić |- |' ' (Markíza version) SpongeBob v šortkách |Planktón | Igor Krempaský |- |' ' (TV JOJ version) SpongeBob v nohaviciach |Planktón | Peter Rúfus |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Sheldon Plankton | Juan Rueda |- |' ' Bob Esponja '' |Sheldon Plankton | Óscar Zuloaga Luis Miguel Pérez Ángel Mujica |- |' ' ''Svampbob Fyrkant |Sheldon Plankton | Mattias Knave |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | | Thanasak Unon |- |' ' SüngerBob KareŞort |Sheldon Plankton | Atilla Şendil |- |' ' ''Sünger Bob Kare Pantolon |Sheldon Plankton | Uğur Taşdemir |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) ''Боб Губко |Шелдон Планктон | Valeriy Lehin |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Планктон | Andriy Al'okhin |- |' ' (STB version) (voice-over) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Планктон | Yaroslav Chornen'kyi Yevhen Malukha |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |Al-gi | |}